hidden feeling still remain hidden?
by kittenmuffin
Summary: L and Light have a connection but Light denies that they do until Light has a dream that begins to make him wonder
1. L's attraction

Soon To Be

**Soon To Be **

**L&Light **

**(Before Light found the Deathnote)**

**Light had went to his first class as usual he sat at his desk in deep thought "Damn my life is getting more boring by the second the same routine school, home,dinner,then go upstairs to watch 30 second porn clips off the internet. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw a new student arrive and sit next to him in the other desk he had black messy hair bags under his eyes and he was very thin and pale. Light looked at him in a curious way "Whoa who's this guy he looks……..AWFUL!!"**

**Light's trance was broken as the new student greeted him. "Hey I'm Ryuuzaki but you can call me L……I'd prefer to be called L"**

**Light stared at L for a moment as he finally answered "Uhhhh yeah……my names Light….Yagami Light" Ryuuzaki looked at Light "Nice to meet you Light" Light turns straight ahead in his desk "yeah same here"**

"_**Man this guy is weird" **_**L still continued to look at Light. **_**"Wow if I ever find out this guy gay I'll give him the best sloppiest wet kiss ever!!"**_

**when Light noticed he looked at L and quickly turned away. **_**"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE LOOKING AT!?...weird ass"**_

**END OF SCHOOL **

**Light's outside on the school steps getting ready to walk home. When all of a sudden L appears by his side. L looks at Light "hey come hang out with me" Light sighed at L with a confused expression on his face "Uhhhh…………we just met and the only class we have together was first period why would I hang out with someone I barely know??" L looked at Light with an amused expression "Exactly!! Once we hang out together today we can get to know each other better" Light was holding his head in his hand then turned to L with a serious look on his face "Hmmmmmm……….no I don't think so maybe some other time" **

**L looked sad but agreed with Light then they both went there opposite ways Light held his hands in his pockets while he was heading home "Psh like I'd ever waste my time with that loser" Light said with a slight laugh as he finally reached his home. When he walked in he was greeted by his mother and his sister Sayu. Then he swiftly walked upstairs as he dropped his backpack on his bed and took his shoes off by his closet. Then he sat in his computer chair in front of his computer that was already on. "Phew today was………weird" he scooted in to his computer desk as he clicked he firefox logo at the bottom of his computer screen. "Ahhhh let's get to work". Light smirked as he typed in the words in the address bar. "Hmmmmmm……….maybe I should try something different like ummm…….ooh maybe yaoi let's see what these fan girls always get so worked up about"**

**Light had clicked the link that said YAOI **

**Then it came up with several couples like NARUXSASU and etc.**

"**hmmm lets me see I think I'll pick...Oh!**

**Kakazu and Hidan Light clicked on the link there were several titles of the couple like body buddy or Never ending blows. Light was about to pick one of the two when his name was called "LIGHT!! Someones here to see you" Light murmured under his breath. "Okay coming!!" Light quickly saved the website page as his favorites then went downstairs "You guys know when im in my room tell anyone……." He stopped in the middle of what he was saying when he realized the person who was standing in front of his mother was L. "Hey Light nice to see you…….again" L said in his calmest voice. Light was shocked to see L here but didn't show it. "Uhhhh thanks mom I'll handle this"**

**Lights mother slowly walked her way into the kitchen.**

**As Light sped up to L dragging him upstairs to his room. (And of course L smirked the whole way) once they finally got to Light's room L was thrown on the bed. As Light continued to blab on pacing back and forth and doing several hand movements. "WHAT THE ARE YOU THINKING??...coming to my house HOW'D YOU EVEN FIND OUT WHERE I LIVED??...Light took a deep breath and stared at L "……..YOU STALKER!!" L just looked at Light innocently "Actually I was here to give you the pen you dropped" L took out a pen from his back pocket. Light just stared at the pen as he slowly took it from L's hand. "Then I asked one of the people from our first period class where you lived…….sooo technically I wasn't stalking you" Light had then slowly sat down in his computer chair that wasn't to far from his bed. "Ooooooh………..wow thanks but you still could've given me my pen tomorrow at school" L was looking around at Light's room when he turned his attention to Light "Yeah but in order for me to try and be your friend I had to do this instead" Light turned around in his swivel computer chair with his back turned to L. "You must really want to be my friend………okay I'll be your friend. So you can leave now. Light turns back around in his chair facing the already gone L. "Oh he could've let me know he left" as he murmured under his breath "jack-ass" Light turns back around in his chair facing the computer and continues to what he was doing before. Light **

**Clicks the video that said body buddy then he began to watch it. "Whoa their sex is way better than hentai so……………so brutal. Heh heh just how I like it. "Wow its cool the way he's able to treat Hidan without him whining like a bitchy ass woman does". Light continued to watch as he heard his door opening. Light tried to hurry and click out but couldn't "Hey I forgot my!!...phone" L came in as he stopped in his place. "Ehhh whoa………..ummm" Light looked back at L in a shocked expression. "Ahhhh!! Get the fuck out" L looked at Light confused. **

"**But I need my phone plus I don't mind that you're watching ummm……….yaoi it's not bad to try something different" Light looked at L nervously. "Ooooh well…………." L quickly walked next to Light. "Let's see…………which one are you watching?? Oh!! Body Buddy my favorite. L takes the mouse and rewinds the video to the beginning. Light stares at L. "Whoa!!...what are you doing??" L stopped watching and looked at Light. "What??...it's okay if we watch it together. "Uhhhh no…………not really…..you know it was a mistake that I went there in the first place. **_**"yeah……..a mistake that's it" **_**L gave Light a suspicious look. "Oh really??..." L clicked the favorites "Then what's this…………." L pulled a chair from the corner and sat in it next to Light. "Wait no this isn't right" L said as he grabbed for the mouse L was reaching for. L tugged back at the mouse trying to get it from Light. "No! it's fine" they were pulling back and forth when L loss his grip and landed right in Light's lap. Light and L both had a red tint across their faces.**

**As L began to feel something pushing against his face. Light jumped up out of the chair causing L to fall against the floor. L sat up and folded his legs with his thump in his mouth. As he saw Light jump in the bed with the covers over his head. "Go away!!" L looked at the hidden Light. "Huh?? Why??" Light sat up out the bed "We just had an EXTREME GAY MOMENT!! What do you mean why??" L began to stand up "I liked it……….humph and I could tell you did to didn't you??" L chuckled**

**Light's eyes widened. "Hell no!!...I mean Uhhhh" L slowly begins to walk toward Light's bed when Light's mother walks in the room "Hey……" she noticed the weird aura in the room "Umm….. L you should get going it's getting pretty late." L looked towards Lights mother. "Yeah I agree with Mrs. Yagami, Light care to walk me out??" Light looked at L and decided not to be rude to L in front of his mother so he got out the bed to walk L out. "Yeah, sure let's go" L and Light began to walk downstairs as they made their way outside. L was walking down the steps of Light's house. "Hey L!!" L turned to see what Light wanted. "Yes??" Light was looking down at the ground as L was slowly walking back to Light. "Ummm could we not talk about what happened tonight again??" L was now standing in front of Light. "Why not we both liked it………besides I like seeing you get worked up over nothing." L slowly tilted his head so that his lips were able to touch Light's the kiss didn't last long before Light freaked out. "What the fuck??" L looked at Light with an amused expression. "See what I mean??"**


	2. the dream

**As L began to leave and walk down to steps and looked back at Light who was still looking at him. And blew him a kiss. Teasing him because he know how he hated things like that.**

**Light looked agitated as he looked to the ground embarrassed. Murmuring under his breathe. "Faggot"**

**Then L had left and gotten into his limo that he texted to come and get him when Light was telling his mother he would walk L outside. Light went in his house and decided not to go back on the computer. He was tired from after what he's been through tonight. He took off his clothes and changed in to his pajama pant and decided not to put on a shirt. As he lie in his bed he slowly drifted off to sleep. **

**In Light's dream he had to began what happened earlier but in his own version. This was a dream of course. "No! it's fine" they were pulling back and forth when L loss his grip and landed right in Light's lap. Light and L both had a red tint across their faces.**

**As L began to feel something pushing against his face. Light jumped up out of the chair causing L to fall against the floor. L sat up and folded his legs with his thump in his mouth. As he saw Light jump in the bed with the covers over his head. "Go away!!" L looked at the hidden Light. "Huh?? Why??" Light sat up out the bed "We just had an EXTREME GAY MOMENT!! What do you mean why??" L began to stand up "I liked it……….humph and I could tell you did to didn't you??" L chuckled. Light had smirked "Well yeah………sort of." L slowly begins to walk toward Light's bed. L sat beside Light's bed an begins to slowly work his way into kissing Light as Light was overwhelmed with lust he fell for it and forcefully kisses L. L eyes widen as he was shocked of Light's action then slowly closed as his tongue rubbed against Light's bottom lip for and entrance. Light let L's tongue enter his mouth as their tongue went around each other. "Light slowly laid L down on his bed as they were still lustfully kissing each other. Light takes off his shirt. And L does the same. L was looking at Light confused "I thought you didn't like this kind of stuff??" L said seductively. Light chuckled and had a slight smirk on his face. "Humph……..shut up before you **

**ruin the mood and I change my mind" Then Light decides to tease L a little by slightly moving his tongue from the top of L's chest inching his way towards his navel. Light………Light……….Light. L continuously whispered as Light woke up out of his dream only to realize it was his cell phone. Saying he had a text message from L **

_**February 28**__**th**__** 7:15**_

_**178-555-666-0000**_

_**Hey hurry up I'm outside waiting for you. We can go eat breakfast together before we have to go to class. Don't worry I'll pay**_

_**(cheap ass)**_

"**Psh that faggot better pay…………..wait how can I call him a faggot when……. Oh never mind I'll just pretend like that dream never happened…………I'll take pills that'll make me forget, yeah that's it Wait!! Why am I getting so worked up over this it was just a stupid EXTERME ULTRA GAY!! Dream……."**

**Light began to uncover himself as he noticed his bed was wet. "SHIT!!"**


	3. surprising shock

**Light quickly removed the sheets and covers then threw them in his hamper which was empty until the covers and sheets filled it. Luckily it didn't go to the mattress. "Damnit now I have to take a shower but I have to make it quick………never mind he can wait out there maybe he'll get tired of waiting and leave". Knowing that's not what he wanted but he just told himself that to make it seem like L didn't matter to him. **

**As Light hurried into the shower (yeah I know thought he didn't care either). The doorbell rang as L's sister Light's mother answered it was L. "Oh hey L….. if you want Light he's upstairs he's most likely getting ready for school if not you can wake him for me. up." L grinned at Light's mother. "Thanks". Light's mother smiled. "You're welcome". **

**L began to walk upstairs when he finally made it to Light's room he heard the shower running. L slowly walked towards the bathroom. Slowly twisted the door knob of the bathroom as it made a slight click noise. The water from the shower was to loud for Light to notice. L was right in front of the dark blue plastic shower curtain. Light finally was done with the shower when he stuck his arm out to reach for the near by towel rack for his dark red towel. The towel had fell but before it hit the ground L caught it and handed it to Light. As if it never did fall off the rack. When Light got the towel he wrapped it around his waist, pulled back the shower curtain. Shocked to see L standing there.**

"**Ahhhh!! What the fu-". Light was mid word as L had forcefully kissed Light. Light almost fell for the lustful kiss until he got a hold of himself then broke it apart. "What in the hell is wrong with you??" Light gets out of the shower and pushes L aside with his arm. L looked at Light innocently. "Well you were taking so long and when I say long I was able to get us breakfast and come back you still weren't out your house. "So I took it upon myself to see what was taking so long".**

**L sat on the bed as Light went into his closet and changed. "Well stop coming here unexpected all the time." L looked at the closet with his head slightly tilted. "What do you mean it was only twice??" L said with a grin. Light came out of the closet still struggling to put his shirt on. "Psh you know what I mean now come on we have to hurry up and get back to school. L got off the bed and headed for the door following behind was Light. Light closed his bedroom door behind him when they both were downstairs Mr. Yagami had said goodbye to both L and Light**


End file.
